Cambio de Identidades
by Cipris ADB
Summary: Este fic trata sobre dos grupos de espías que como ya pueden imaginarlo uno es bueno y el otro es el malo, esta serie de espías cambian de identidad para pasar desapercibidos, el objetivo es capturar el uno o capturar al otro. Es estE un fic el cual como


_**Cambio de identidades**_

**Cipris ADB**

**Caso 1: "IDDS"**

**Kagome**

Si se pensara que los vivos poseen una identidad propia, sería irónico pensar en que una persona sería él mismo. Es más, ciertas personas cambian de identidad propia, pero para qué, será que se quieren ocultar de lo que son verdaderamente, o simplemente para ellos le parece que copiar a alguien los beneficiará para algún propósito. Pero para otras personas es distinto, sirve como medio de camuflaje, así como los animales lo utilizan para ocultar su ser mismo de los depredadores, estas personas lo utilizan para su mismo fin o para llegar a alguien sin ser descubierto.

La cacería de ID de personas es un trabajo complicado y peligroso aún para los acostumbrados profesionales, es estúpido pensar que es un trabajo complicado cuando solo lo que se necesita es tomar lo que lo identifica como residente legal de su país como por ejemplo una serie de documentos como la partida de nacimiento, en fin todo lo que caracteriza a una persona como individuo, pero, para una banda de ladrones de diferentes ID, es necesario que la persona sea importante para llegar al punto en que su misión ha sido programada. Lo más difícil, eso sí, es la apariencia de la persona, parecerse a ella es un trabajo duro el cual necesita tiempo.

El grupo de ladrones secretos, era conocido por todos con las siglas "IDDS" (Identidades desconocidas secretas) apodo estúpido para una banda de ladrones famosos por los muchos estragos que han causado, pero bueno, así es como los llaman los reporteros luego de que un grupo de policías hubiesen profundizado aún más las causas de las desapariciones de algunas personas importantes como empresarios y ciertos hombres involucrados con algo valioso. Lo cierto es que ninguna persona los ha visto nunca, a excepción de sus víctimas, eran simplemente personas con múltiples caras y personalidades, el que alguna vez los descubriera sería asesinado de inmediato para no correr riesgos, bueno al menos eso es lo que pensamos no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para dejarlos sueltos quien sabe en qué lugar, además ninguna víctima que ha caído en sus manos la hemos vuelto a ver, quien sabe que cosas le habrán hecho.

-_Debido a los diferentes sucesos después de la desaparición del empresario Okumoto… los policías han deducido que los culpables probablemente fuesen los ya conocidos grupo "IDDS"…-_se escucha el parlante de la tv.

El señor Okumoto desapareció hace tres semanas y ahora empiezan ha deducir que son ellos los culpables, se supone que han desaparecido seis empresarios contándolo a él y que casualmente se los vio por su empresa avisando que se ausentaría por unas semanas y aún lo suponen. Qué harían sin nosotros.

-KAGOME, necesito que me escuches, Sesshomaru nos ha dado las instrucciones para el nuevo trabajo que será realizado dentro de más o menos dos semanas, eso nos da el tiempo suficiente de obtener la identidad de Midoriko, lo bueno es que no deberemos escondernos ya que la policía nos ha encargado que protejamos a Midoriko, la noticia de la llegada de la joya tiene aturdidos a los reporteros, deberemos tratar todo con cuidado no vaya a ser que cometamos algún error, estás de acuerdo?.-Hablaba una joven chica, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que tenía al lado.

-Sí claro pero eso no me lo deberías decir, recuerda que soy la prometida de Sesshomaru se supone que él me cuenta por adelantado todo lo planeado, Sango. Sólo te digo que no estés tan preocupada, sabes perfectamente que eres como una hermana para mí.-Sango es la persona que más aprecio aparte de Sesshomaru, Naraku, Koga y kohaku hermano menor de Sango. Sango es mi mejor amiga y compañera, es por eso que la trato como si fuese mi hermana, es una de esas personas que te escuchan y siempre están a tu lado. Es una linda chica de 23 años, de tez blanca, cabello largo castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta roja, de delicados ojos marrones pintados de color rosado en el borde inferior de sus ojos.

-Ay Kagome es cierto eres la prometida de Sesshomaru, es que como no se tratan como pareja siempre olvido ese pequeño detalle, disculpa.

-No lo digas de esa manera es que él ha estado últimamente preocupado por ciertos asuntos, es lo único que me oculta, sabes perfectamente que no es una persona con la que uno pueda entablar una conversación, si no fuera por el día en que fuimos a cenar hace 4 años más o menos cuando tenía 19 años para planear el trabajo que teníamos que hacer, créeme que nunca me hubiera tratado de esta manera. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, se portó como todo un caballero, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la mesa principal, me pareció tan lindo ese día. Luego de eso me llevó a su casa para que pasara la noche, ya que estaba lloviendo mucho y mi casa quedaba muy lejos, aunque no pasó nada, él me dio su cama para que pudiera dormir en ella y sesshomaru se durmió en un sofá-cama que quedaba en un rincón de la habitación.

-Después, ya habían pasado más de tres años y eso se convirtió en una relación de más que amigos y pues me propuso que me casara con él. Me puse muy contenta, lo quiero mucho, aunque él parece más bien obligado a casarse conmigo de eso me he dado cuenta cuando estamos juntos, me hace sentir muy triste cuando de repente me evita o inventa excusas para no verse conmigo y todo porque mi padre era un gran amigo del suyo y pues supuestamente como ellos se llevaban bien y eran como hermanos, decidieron que estuviéramos destinados a casarnos y eso desde que nacimos, pero aun así lo amo y estoy dispuesta a casarme con él, bueno es la única pareja que he tenido porque es muy difícil que alguien te reconozca o te lleves bien con una persona que nunca está en casa y que no tiene ID propia.

-Kagome, tú crees que a eso le consideras amor, es decir, cuando estás con Sesshomaru sientes algo especial, como si quisieras estar realmente con él siempre, o es solo simple miedo a que lo enfurezcas.

Realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, generalmente sólo cuando estaba con él sentía miedo de cometer algún error y enfurecerlo, Sesshomaru es muy susceptible a que lo contra discan y me preocupa que me despache a un lado, eso sin contar que cuando lo veo muy cerca de mí se me eriza la piel de lo que pudiera pasar, pero no es miedo a eso, si no miedo a que después me arrepienta, eso no lo debería sentir si verdaderamente sintiera amor o atracción hacia él, pienso no tenerle mucha confianza. –Sango…, realmente yo… yo siento…

-Piénsalo Kagome, este tema es muy importante para tu vida, qué harás, estar viviendo con un hombre al que le temes y al que no sientes amor, o seguir esperando a que tu amor verdadero venga a ti para que puedas vivir feliz y tranquila porque sabrás que hiciste lo correcto.

-Kagome, entiende que el amor es cuestión de espera.

Sango tiene toda la razón, pero cómo voy a conseguir esa pareja si siempre me ando escondiendo de las personas, mi verdadero físico no ha sido visto desde que salí de la secundaria, a excepción claro de mis amigos de misiones. Mi padre murió cuando tenía diez años de cáncer de pulmón eso porque tuvo adicción por el tabaco la mayor parte de su vida, era él uno de los jefes de nuestra organización junto con el padre de Sesshomaru quien también murió hace algún tiempo, por ello seguí los pasos de mi padre a los 19 años de edad. Desde pequeña consideré que ser como una especie de espía sería muy divertido, pero sólo eran caprichos de niños. Me enteré de que mi padre era espía cuando el día de su muerte, no realmente era espía, al igual que los _"IDDS"_, falsificaba la ID de las demás personas para también cumplir misiones, pero misiones que no involucraran la muerte de personas. Mientras que mi madre, sigue aún viva cuidando a mi hermano no tan menor de 17 años, Sota, que aún no sabe de mi identidad como espía, el sólo cree que vivo en otro país como estudiante de una prestigiosa Universidad luego de haber recibido una beca. Lo he visto varias veces caminar por las calles con un grupo de amigos viendo a las chicas o hablando sobre los deportes. Pero me causa dolor no poder estar cerca de él y hablarle como la verdadera hermana que soy, abrazarlo y desearle toda la suerte del mundo. Él no tomará nada que tenga que ver con mi trabajo, vivirá como una persona normal y tendrá su familia, creo que es mejor no involucrarlo en esto para que no le ocurra nada. Sería muy doloroso para mí si algo le pasara.

-Por cierto, se me había olvidado, llamó Sesshomaru y me mandó a preguntarte si dormirás en su casa esta noche, me dijo que hoy no tuvo muchos trabajos y que por eso te puede dedicar esta noche para brindarte una cena. También dijo que no te preocuparas y que pasaría por ti a las 8:00 en punto. Me dijo que era muy importante que hablara contigo esta noche.

-Hoy no estoy de muy buen humor como para salir a cenar estoy muy cansada, trabajé muy duro esta tarde escaneando las huellas digitales y tomando muestras de las pupilas de algunos de los sospechosos involucrados en las desapariciones de los empresarios, crees que esto funcione ya llevamos mas de un año y medio investigándolos y sólo tenemos pequeñas pistas, cada vez me siento más insegura de que los encontremos y mis energías descienden como avión sin gasolina, ya no puedo más, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-Kagome pues deja esa negatividad que con ella no llegamos a ningún lado, recuerda que nadie es perfecto y menos una banda de ladrones.-Sango siempre muestra esa actitud y es muy frecuente que se levante de la silla como en estos momentos para según ella elevar las energías, cada vez inventa algo nuevo pero es una persona que muestra esa seguridad debido a que nunca le gustaron los fracasos, pero en el fondo estoy segura que sentirá cansancio y también debe sentir deseos de terminar de una vez todo lo que la absorbe.

-Sabes muy bien que siempre salimos triunfantes y que nada se nos pasa por alto, tarde o temprano los descubriremos, no te preocupes, además recuerda que eres demasiado boca de chivo, cada vez que adviertes algo o das una opinión que uno menos espera, ocurre por tu culpa.-Decía Sango mientras se incorporaba en su silla y subía las rodillas apoyándolas en su barbilla.

-Por cierto y no has hablado con tu madre Kagome?, la última vez que me hablaste de ella estuvo enferma de un resfriado, que pasó con tu hermano cómo se encuentra.-Sango había tomado un aspecto de comprensión, sabe perfectamente que cuando hablan de mi madre me pongo muy triste porque me inquieta no poder verla y las únicas veces en que le hablo es cuando me encuentro en un hotel.

-No lo sé en realidad, no le hablo desde hace cinco meses.

-Es cierto, ésa fue la vez en que tuviste que salir por una semana a Tokio, ya lo había olvidado. Pero no te preocupes Kagome, tu madre es muy fuerte, es irónico pensar que ha podido soportar cinco años sin verte, recuerdo que tú y yo a los 17 años empezamos con nuestra preparación para entrar a ser espías y luego después de pasar dos largos y duros años entramos a esta organización y justamente una semana después aparecieron el grupo IDDS no recuerdo que fue lo primero que hicieron pero da la casualidad que justamente en esa semana había desaparecido el padre y el hermano de Sesshomaru ¿no Kagome?. Yo no me tengo que preocupar por eso porque ya sabes lo que pasó, no recuerdo las caras de mis padres pero es mejor así porque no tengo que vivir con su recuerdo en mi mente.- Sango había adquirido un tono lleno de tristeza y de desilusión.- Iré a buscar un poco de agua.- Sango se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Rápidamente las dos nos pusimos en pie.

-Crees que sea Sesshomaru, Kagome?

-No, no lo creo Sango es muy temprano apenas son las 6:30. Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver quien es. Si nos conocieran dirían que somos un par de paranoicas pero ya que sabemos cuáles son nuestras posiciones, es muy importante que las cuidemos.

-Tienes razón Kagome, esto es muy difícil de soportar siempre estamos escondiéndonos y tenemos que vivir refugiadas en distintos sitios a la vez y eso que somos las personas más ricas y con más poder, claro después del presidente, deberíamos disfrutar la vida a lo grande.- Sango se estremeció al oír el timbre por segunda vez.-Kagome que hacemos.

-Bueno, lo que una persona normal haría, abriremos la puerta y atenderemos a la persona con la más cordial hospitalidad, eso creo.

-Kagome, pero ni que esto fuera una pensión.

-Bueno me preguntaste que haría no?

-Bueno sí pero...-Suena el timbre por tercera vez.

-Abre tú.

-No abre tú, Kagome.

-No abre tú.

-Por qué tengo que ser yo.

-Porque tu eres mas valiente y sabes mentir mejor que yo, abre tú.

-Siempre tengo que ser yo que injusta eres, Kag.

-Bueno de acuerdo.

-La abrirás tú verdad, ay pero que linda eres.

-No sango, iremos las dos.

-Mmmmm, bueno está bien vamos.-Suena el timbre por cuarta vez.

Las dos nos dirigimos a la puerta de la habitación y cruzamos la sala hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta nos encontramos cara a cara con un monstruo, tenía la cara llena de cicatrices y por la boca le salía sangre, en la mano llevaba un cuchillo y estaba vestido de negro y de rojo.

-Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. –Sango y yo gritamos como unas locas desesperadas y empezamos a corretear por toda la habitación dando tumbos y tumbando todo lo que se nos pasaba por el frente, mientras el monstruo nos perseguía saltando todo lo que habíamos tirado al suelo, hasta que por fin nos alcanzó y nos agarró por los talones haciéndonos caer al piso y que nos diéramos un fuerte golpe en la frente y obviamente la nariz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tuvieron que ver sus caras al verme y que gracioso como cayeron, grabaron eso Kohaku, Koga.

-Por supuesto Miroku, no te preocupes esto va a ser lo más genial que hayamos grabado de estas dos, aparte de la rata en la bañera, la goma de mascar en el cabello de kagome, el supuesto perfume hecho del olor de los zorrillos de Sango, la…

-USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS.-Dije mientras me incorporaba todavía adolorida de la caída.-COMO SE ATREVEN A ASUSTARNOS DE ESA MANERA, ESTÁN LOCOS O SE LES FUNDIÓ EL CEREBRO CON SU ESTÚPIDA BROMA.

-Pero querida Kagome, yo sólo quería alegrarnos la vida porque este trabajito de caza de id es como que fastidioso no, digo no sé, a mi me parece.-Miroku, un bromista y mujeriego sin causa tenía la mala costumbre de hacernos la vida imposible tanto a Sango como a mí. Es un joven de 25 años, alto, de cabello y ojos negros y muy guapo, que bueno por su físico atrae a muchas mujeres además de sus falsas palabras de amor acostumbradas en él desde pequeño, pero últimamente me he estado dando cuenta de que le atrae Sango porque por lo general se junta con ella y trata de apartarme de ella cuando estamos solas para él poder ocupar mi lugar o hay veces en las que cuchichea con Sesshomaru y que casualidad que lo que primero que hace es llamarme a irme a otra parte, pero no me tengo que preocupar porque sé que Sango sabe ocupar bien su lugar como una dama.

-Sango, querida y hermosa Sango hoy estás más bella que nunca, me podrías dar tus recetas de belleza mi amor.-Miroku tomaba el tono de voz de una mujer al dirigirse a Sango y cada vez se le acercaba a ella con un supuesto disimulo que ya era evidente.

-Ay por supuesto joven Miroku.-Decía sango mientras le seguía el juego y se mantenía firme mientras Miroku cada vez se le acercaba más y más.- Pero mire, usted como que es medio del otro lado digo no, porque no creo que una señorita como usted me esté intentando tocar indirectamente, que le parece si se aleja más o menos 20 metros de distancia de mí y con gusto hablamos.-ZAZZZ, la súper cachetada de Sango acababa de dejar en knockout a Miroku.- Se lo merece por ABUSADOR en mayúscula, a ver si aprende, yo no soy ninguna de las estúpidas que se acercan a usted, ME ENTENDIÓ.

-UHHHHHHHHHH, Miroku eso me dolió más a mí que a ti, jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Y TÚ JOVENCITO.-Dijo Sango echándole una mirada amenazadora a Kohaku su hermano de 18 años, que a pesar de su edad era uno de los más importantes en la organización y había atrapado a unos cuantos rebeldes. Kohaku era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos igualmente oscuros y aunque también hacía jugarretas por culpa del desadaptado de Miroku, era un jovencito muy cariñoso y "comprensivo" cuando le conviene.-SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI HERMANO Y DEBERÍAS NO ESTAR DE PARTE DE ESTE RIDÍCULO, AHORA SÍ NO ME PIDAS NADA Y NO ME PONGAS OJITOS PORQUE TE HARÉ CASO OMISO.

-Sango tiene toda la razón, MIROKU te detesto, KOHAKU no me pidas porque no te daré nada y olvida la revista de playboy jovencito y TÚ KOGA ahora no te ayudaré en tu cita con Ayame a ver si te encuentras quien te ayude a conocerla.-Koga era un joven de 24 años, cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos eran negros, era muy guapo y desde hacía tiempo tenía una afición por un amor platónico llamada Ayame, la cual vio en un centro comercial y desde ese día no ha parado de hablar de ella.

-QUE REVISTA DE PLAYBOY KAGOME, NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS ESTADO CHANTAJEANDO A MI HERMANO CON ESO O SI. AH CON RAZÓN CADA VEZ QUE NOS HACÍA UNA JUGARRETA SIEMPRE TERMINABA PIDIENDOTE DISCULPAS A TI, YA YO PENSABA QUE MI HERMANO SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE TI.

-Jejejejeje, bueno Sanguito tu sabes no, por lo menos…

-Miroku de dónde sacaste esa máscara tan desagradable. De quién fue la idea.- Miroku, Koga y Kohaku se señalaron todos con ambos brazos cruzados.-No sigan con su estúpida broma y digan la verdad si no quieren que termine regañándolos con un mes sin salir del laboratorio averiguando ustedes solos quienes son los IDDS.

-No nos importa.-Dijeron toditos tres al unísono.

-Así.- dijo Sango con tono sarcástico.-Pues bien entonces no querrán una de mis súper cachetadas como ustedes dicen por un año completo, no me importa que sean mis compañeros ni tampoco que sea mi propio hermano de sangre. Va a ser algo nuevo tanto para Koga como para Kohaku, ya que nunca me han dado pretextos.-En ese momento Kohaku y Koga señalaron sin pensarlo dos veces a Miroku.

-Ah, pero que amigos gracias por su compasión.-Dijo Miroku mirándolos con cara asesina.

-Me lo imaginé.-Dijo Sango al tiempo que se acercaba a Miroku.

-No Sanguito te juro que ya no te haré ninguna broma en esta vida, ni en la próxima.-Miroku tapaba su cara con sus dos brazos y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la histérica de Sango e imploraba que le quitara lo que le venía encima.

-De acuerdo Miroku no te haré nada, pero no te creo que no me vas a volver molestar, eso lo dudo.

-Gracias Sanguito, mi amor te adoro.

-Bueno ya deja la ridiculez.

-Ya basta de peleas y de bromas, SANGO YA SON LAS SIETE Y MEDIA, SESSHOMARU PASARÁ POR MÍ A LAS 8:00 EN PUNTO Y SABES QUE ÉL SIEMPRE CUMPLE CON LO QUE DICE Y AÚN NO ME HE BAÑADO.-No sé cómo pero las horas habían pasado en cuestión de segundos, en ese momento los nervios me embargaron el cuerpo y sólo rogaba que Sesshomaru por primera vez en su vida se retrasara por lo menos unos cuantos minutos.

-SESSHOMARU, ES CIERTO. OIGAN GRACIAS POR ECHARNOS A PERDER LA NOCHE.

-Por nada mi amada Sango.-Dijo Miroku sarcástico.

-KAGOME, tu ve a bañarte, USTEDES LÁRGUENSE, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA Y NO MOLESTEN.

-Pero no nos podemos quedar a ayudar a la pobre de Kagome, no sé yo puedo ayudarla a bañarse, bueno ya saben para que termine a tiempo. UY pero que tarde es. Vente mi querida Kagome no te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

-JOVEN MIROKUUU.-Sango ya había perdido la cordura y estaba a punto de asesinar al joven Miroku, no soportaba que hasta en esos momentos hiciera sus estúpidas bromas.

-Que mi amada Sango, quieres que también te ayude?. ZAZZZ otra cachetada de Sango volvía a aparecer en la mejilla del joven Miroku.

-Creo que mejor haré una organización contra el abuso a los hombres.-Decía Miroku cuando Sango lo había echado del apartamento y había quedado boca abajo tirado en el suelo.

-AHHHHH, hermana ten más cuidado.

-Sango tranquila no la pagues conmigo.

-Y NO VUELVAN.

-Ok Kagome, no te preocupes vete a bañar mientras yo te saco el vestido y las prendas que te vas a poner.-Sango parecía más preocupada que yo en estos momentos, pero era mejor así porque de este modo iríamos más rápido, no es que fuese una interesada ni nada pero me agrada que las personas se preocupen por mí.

-Kagome que esperas, vete a bañar ya.

-Sí como digas Sango.- Salí corriendo directo al baño mientras rápidamente me desvestí y en seis minutos ya estuve lista, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de secarme correctamente pero el reloj avanzaba rápidamente.

-Ponte el vestido rápido Kagome.- Mientras yo me vestía ella me maquillaba y me peinaba al mismo tiempo. Al final ella me terminó por peinar el cabello mientras yo me maquillaba rápidamente, luego de que me lo secara me amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y empezó a jugar con él, de manera que ya a las ocho en punto estaba lista y al tiempo en que me terminaba de amarrar las sandalias sonó el timbre lo cual indicaba que ya Sesshomaru había ya llegado a pasar por mí.

Rápidamente salí corriendo por toda la sala, lo cual me costó mucho por el tremendo desastre que habíamos causado por culpa de Miroku y sus dos séquitos, al abrir la puerta me encuentro cara a cara frente a Sesshomaru.

-Apúrate que se nos hace tarde recuerda que no tenemos toda la noche y no quiero que nos quiten la reservación.-Bueno y este es Sesshomaru, un joven verdaderamente guapo de cabello extrañamente plateado, supuestamente de nacimiento, y ojos negros con un toque dorado espectacular, su único defecto es ser un hombre frío y calculador el cual sólo está pendiente de sí mismo y vive su vida a su antojo, no entiendo qué le veo yo de especial pero aun así puedo soportar todo lo que me diga además si mi padre quería que yo pasara mi vida con él era por algo, cumpliré el último deseo que me dejó mi padre cueste lo que cueste.

-Por lo menos Sesshomaru deberías tener la decencia de saludarme cordialmente sólo faltan unos meses para que nos casemos deberías tratarme con más delicadeza.

-Kagome quieres ir a cenar si o no.

-De acuerdo Sesshomaru pero no te voy a permitir que sigas tratándome como si no valiera nada en tu vida, sabes eso duele, soy tu prometida y me tienes que tratar como tal.-En ese momento Sesshomaru me tomó del brazo delicadamente y me llevó hasta su auto que estaba estacionado justo en frente a la entrada del edificio.

-Te veré luego Sango que pases buenas noches.-Sesshomaru caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándome entrar en el auto, sólo en esos casos me provocaba perdonarle todas sus groserías, pero no todo lo que se ve puede ser cierto.

Mientras íbamos en dirección al restaurante, Sesshomaru empezó a dar vueltas como loco por todos los callejones, en eso me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, miré por el retrovisor viendo lo que teníamos atrás de nosotros, un carro negro nos estuvo siguiendo en todo el trayecto.

-Kagome, tranquila baja la cabeza por si nos interceptan con un arma.

-De acuerdo, como digas.-Justo en ese entonces saqué rápidamente el celular de mi cartera y llamé a mi departamento para saber si Sango se encontraba bien o si algo le había pasado. En cuestión de segundos atendió el teléfono.

-Qué sucede Kagome.-Pregunta Sango por el parlante del celular.

-Sango sólo te digo que alguien nos está persiguiendo desde que salimos del departamento, asegura bien las puertas y apaga las luces, abre el pasillo secreto si ocurre algo.

-No te preocupes Kagome, yo estaré bien ahora preocúpense por ustedes.

-Cierra el teléfono Kagome puede que registren la llamada.-Advierte Sesshomaru con toda la razón, ya que no sabríamos con quién nos estábamos enfrentando.

Con cada vuelta que dábamos nos seguían atrás como si fuésemos una presa, Sesshomaru en eso sacó de la guantera una especie de aparato con varios picos afilados alrededor lo cual era muy efectivo si se le querían explotar los cauchos al auto, simplemente para que saliera bien se debía de tener buena puntería. Sesshomaru suelta el aparato por la ventana dejándolo caer al suelo y permitiendo que las puntas se dispersaran por todas direcciones. En ello una de las puntas da directamente a uno de los cauchos del auto que nos perseguía y las tazas empiezan a causar un ruido estremecedor y a sacar chispas en el suelo, después de unos segundos el auto se detiene. Debido a que nos encontrábamos en un callejón oscuro no causó ningún problema la persecución, después de lo ocurrido Sesshomaru vuelve a una calle transitada. Al cabo de unos minutos otro auto, ahora una camioneta comienza de nuevo otra persecución, pero ahora sí ocurría un grave problema, mientras más caminos recorríamos, más autos salían de las veredas y nos perseguían sin perdernos el paso.

-Kagome, será mejor que vayamos pronto a un centro comercial, ubica el más cercano por el localizador.-Aún en estos momentos Sesshomaru, se encontraba en una posición segura de sí mismo, es esta una de las razones por la que lo admiro.

-De acuerdo.-En unos segundos localicé el centro comercial.

-Sesshomaru, el más cercano queda a tres kilómetro de aquí, tienes que seguir derecho y en el próximo semáforo verás dos cruces uno para la derecha y otro para la izquierda, tomarás el de la izquierda, deberías tomar el de la derecha porque de allí irás directamente al centro comercial pero por la izquierda podrás tomar un camino de tierra en donde hay pocas luces y pues podrás pasar desapercibido.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti Kagome.

Sesshomaru al llegar a los cruces hizo todo al pie de la letra. Cuando tomamos el camino de tierra, se encontraba medio transitada, debido a que todo estaba oscuro y sólo nos guiábamos por las luces de los demás vehículos, pudimos casi desaparecer de las personas que nos perseguían.

Al llegar al centro comercial, nos vamos a la planta del estacionamiento más alta, allí Sesshomaru se baja del vehículo rápidamente, corre hacia la parte posterior del vehículo, es decir, donde se encontraba la maleta, y saca de ella una placa falsa de vehículo la cual sustituye a la que tenía puesta el auto, luego de eso se encargó de cambiar las tapas de las ruedas, esto por si lo habían notado. Mientras tanto yo me encontraba quitando el papel falso que tenía el auto el cual era de color negro, esto para cambiarlo dejándolo con el color natural, así los que nos perseguían no podrían darse cuanta de la farsa, así pues esta técnica era muy utilizada para pasar desapercibidos. Al quitar el papel el carro fue de color rojo oscuro, casi como el rojo de la sangre.

El papel lo tuvimos que tirar por un costado del centro comercial, cual era nuestra suerte que nos encontrábamos en la noche y justamente al lado del centro comercial había un barranco lo cual nos salvó de muchos problemas.

Todo esto lo realizamos en cuestión de 60 segundos, no estábamos seguros si las personas que nos seguían se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, pero sabíamos que se les haría muy difícil encontrarnos, ya que el estacionamiento era realmente grande conformado por cuatro plantas y en estos momentos se encontraba lleno, en un día como hoy viernes dando paso a la navidad era ya muy obvio que se encontrara lleno.

-Kagome, apresúrate y baja al segundo piso, yo me encontraré en el primero. Si te encuentras con personas extrañas o con la camioneta, no pierdas tiempo y ve directamente al ascensor, marca el primer piso, yo te estaré esperando a la entrada del ascensor, tú también ubícate cerca de él, si yo me los encuentro pasaré por ti. De acuerdo?.

-Como digas Sesshomaru, no te preocupes haré todo cuanto me dijiste.

-Toma aquí está tu disfraz, nos cambiaremos dentro del centro comercial, ahora ve.

Inmediatamente me dirigí hacia el segundo piso, debido a que los ascensores se encontraban congestionados tuve que bajar a pie y casi corriendo hacia el segundo piso, me parecía interminable pero si no llegaba a tiempo en cualquier momento me encontraría con las personas y pues en serios problemas me hubiese metido.

Al llegar a lo que sería mi destino me acerqué al ascensor como si fuera una fugitiva tras meterme detrás de los autos, e inspeccionaba la entrada y salida de vehículos si los veía sospechosos.

Sólo espero que Sesshomaru se encuentre bien y que no le hayan echo nada malo. Simplemente pensaba en su bienestar, no podía soportar estar tan lejos de él, ay Kagome pero qué piensas si está una planta más baja que tú, más bien deberías pensar más en ti, sabes perfectamente que a él nunca le han podido hacer nada, por su fuerza y actitud.

Después de unos minutos, una camioneta negra con vidrios totalmente oscuros se acerca a mí, me pude percatar que eran ellos porque a penas al verme aceleraron el paso, yo inmediatamente corrí hacia donde estaba el ascensor, pero que TONTA había sido no había llamado el ascensor desde antes, en esos momentos la camioneta se había acercado a grandes velocidades y aún el ascensor no llegaba, me volteé para ver hasta donde se me habían acercado pero mi sorpresa fue que ya estaban al lado de mí, fue justo cuando vi la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras, tuve que salir corriendo hacia ellas, cada paso que daba era un peso más para mí, si me alcanzaban tendría a la organización en peligro, eso sin contar que pondría también en peligro la vida de muchas personas.

-Oye simplemente no podrás huir de nosotros si no te tenemos con nosotros ahora, te atraparemos después, sólo tú nos interesas.

Esa voz se me acercaba y no podía huir de ella, por primera vez en mi vida estaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer o que acciones poner en práctica para salvarme de esta, por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba confundida.

-Ven acá ya no sigas huyendo de nada sirve que corras.

Justo cuando más necesito a Sesshomaru él no se encuentra a mi lado. Es en ese momento cuando me detengo en seco, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, por qué había desaparecido esa persona a dónde se encontraba, sentía sus pasos y su presencia, pero justo en esos momentos había desaparecido, no entendía lo que ocurría, seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la primera puerta que había visto, las escaleras habían parecido interminables, me encontraba agotada casi sin aliento sólo quería salir de ese lugar.

Luego caminé por el centro comercial a ver si veía un ascensor, ya me había dado cuenta de que no me encontraba muy bien porque las personas me veían preocupadas por mi aspecto.

-Se encuentra bien señorita.-Una y otra vez escuchaba esa pregunta, al llegar al ascensor tuve que soportar a los curiosos que me preguntaban cómo me sentía, pero es que claro no voy a estar mal si me había llevado el peor susto de mi vida, sólo quería llegar con Sesshomaru y terminar de una vez con todo esto.

-Kagome qué te sucedió estás pálida pareces un muerto.-Sesshomaru me preguntaba como si todo le dara igual, en esos momentos quería que las personas que me habían preguntado una y otra vez que cómo me sentía estuvieran de nuevo conmigo y deseaba agradecerles.

-Esos tipos me persiguieron, no me dio tiempo de llamar el ascensor y tuve que salir corriendo por las escaleras, tuve mucho miedo y me decían cosas extrañas que sólo me querían a mí y que yo era su objetivo, me quería morir Sesshomaru tuve mucho miedo y luego no sé que pasó desaparecieron, parecía como si la tierra los hubiera tragado.-Me aferré al cuerpo de Sesshomaru y daba pequeños sollozos no paraba de hablar por lo que me di cuenta que Sesshomaru no entendió muy bien todo lo que le quería decir.

-Kagome, por favor cálmate, sé que estás desesperada pero no es para que pierdas la cordura, además no te hicieron ningún daño o sí? Ya deja de llorar y cálmate quieres.-Su voz me transmitió mucho en aquellos momentos pero no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, actuó de una manera la cual nunca se la perdonaré.

-Sesshomaru pero no entiendes cómo me siento en estos momentos?

-Kagome cálmate, sólo vamos al centro comercial, nos disfrazamos y luego vamos a un restaurante porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-Está bien si es tan importante como dices de acuerdo iremos.-En esos momentos lo único que quería era tirarme por el barranco que estaba al lado del centro comercial, era eso lo que quería y sé que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando nos encontrábamos ya dentro, fuimos a los baños que quedaban a unos pasos del ascensor, yo tuve que ponerme el disfraz de una mujer de cabello canoso enrulado y muy corto, me coloqué un, pequeño aparato en el paladar, esto para cambiar las cuerdas vocales. Debido a que mi cuerpo era de una persona joven, tuve que utilizar también unos guantes, los cuáles daban una textura de una piel ya más vieja que iba de acuerdo a mi supuesta edad y en cuanto a la ropa, encima me coloqué un sobretodo el cuál era verde oscuro y brillante también hasta los pies.

Al salir del baño me encontré al supuesto Sesshomaru esperándome fuera, estaba vestido con un sobretodo que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta los pies, éste era blanco con algunos adornos rojos y morados, también cargaba puestos los guantes, en cuanto a su máscara era de un señor mayor de cabello canoso y semi-calvo. Juntos los dos hacíamos la pareja de unos viejos casados.

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial buscando un buen restaurante, después de un largo rato de búsqueda nos decidimos por uno el cual era el más lujoso, como siempre a Sesshomaru le gustaba lo lujoso, no aceptaba encontrarse en un lugar de poca cosa, es por ello que siempre me consentía con objetos muy valiosos, por ejemplo mi anillo de compromiso es un precioso diamante el cual pesa más que mi propia cabeza, esto diciendo una suposición exagerada, y para no tener que llevar algo tan pesado y tan llamativo lo mantengo guardado en una pequeña cajita de música dentro de mi mesita de noche al lado de mi cama.

-Señor, señora su carta.-Hablaba un mesonero el cual se encontraba en medio de nosotros dos.

El restaurante era verdaderamente espectacular, se encontraba dividido en varias mesas las cuáles estaban decoradas con un pequeño ramillo de flores en su centro, la mayor parte del restaurante se encontraba rodeado por un enorme ventanal que hacía ver una vista tan espectacular que parecía de ensueño, el suelo era de madera pulida, los cubiertos que integraban las mesas aparte de algunos objetos eran de oro. En medio había una enorme barra que se dividía en dos secciones, abajo se vendían las bebidas y sólo en esa parte hacía como piso un vidrio y abajo había un agujero lleno de agua que lo iluminaba todo, debido a las luces que lo incorporaba, arriba se encontraban unas personas las cuáles tocaban sus instrumentos y deleitaban con las espectaculares canciones.

-Te agrada este lugar, Kagome.

-Sí, es bastante acogedor.

-Ya viste lo que vas a comer?.

De estar absorta en mis pensamientos olvidé el pequeño detalle de leer la carta.

-Oh, mmm bueno, puedo pedir un antipasto.

-Que tal si lo compartimos entre los dos.

-Está bien, no tengo ningún problema.

-Ya decidieron lo que van a ordenar?

-Tráiganos un antipasto, por favor.

-Lo compartirán entre los dos?

-Sí señor, apresúrese no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Sesshomaru, por favor no seas tan grosero.

-Y ya decidieron lo que van a beber?

-Kagome que quieres?

-No importa sólo quería agua, pero ya nos la sirvieron.

-Estás segura, Kagome?

-Sí muy segura.

-De acuerdo, entonces para mí tráigame una cerveza, la mejor si no es de mucha molestia.

-Como diga señor. Dentro de unos minutos estará listo su pedido. Con permiso.

-Kagome, como ya sabes dentro de dos meses nos casaremos, por ello te invité a cenar. En ese momento Sesshomaru tomó aire profundamente y prosiguió con lo que empezó.-Siento decirte que nuestra boda tendrá que posponerse debido a ciertos asuntos con los otros miembros de la organización en otros países. Kagome no quiero hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos, pero ya sabes perfectamente en qué situación nos encontramos y ya lo has vivido por favor Kagome lo único que quiero es que sepas que ahora no estamos en condiciones para estas cosas.

-Pero…Sesshomaru…yo…no puedo creer que me hagas…esto…yo…-no pude soportar más las ganas de llorar y salí corriendo del restaurante, no sé por qué me estaba comportando de esa manera si sólo era una posposición además no era el fin del mundo, pero eran tantas las ansias que tenía de vivir una vida nueva que no pude soportarlo, es tan solo, no sé. No sé ni que pensar.

Después de pasar todo el centro comercial no me di cuenta que ya me encontraba a la entrada del mismo, tomé el primer taxi que vi.

-Por favor lléveme a country park a la avenida 407, por favor.

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, me dio lástima el ver a Sesshomaru perseguirme la mitad del trayecto, que estúpida he sido, ahora qué haré para volverlo a mirar a sus ojos, no entiendo que sucede conmigo.

-Señora, señora, señora, ha llegado a su destino son 4.00$.

-Ah, disculpe es que no me encontraba en sí.

-Qué le pasó su viejo esposo la engañó con otra más joven.

-No señor ni piense en eso, no estoy casada.

-Es la primera vez que conozco una señora como usted que anda sola, pero por lo menos pretendientes tendrá, es una señora muy linda a pesar de su edad.

-Jajajaja, gracias por sus elogios, señor, tome muchas gracias.

-Gracias a usted mi señora.

Mientras caminaba recordaba cada palabra que me había dicho Sesshomaru y cada vez me sentía más y más triste y mis lágrimas caían solas, cuando llego al departamento encuentro todo oscuro lo cual me indicaba que Sango ya se había ido a dormir, lentamente camino hasta mi cuarto para no despertarla. Cuando llego a mi habitación lo primero que hago es quitarme la máscara y los guantes que llevaba puestos, así mismo me quito el aparato de mi paladar y me desplomo en mi cama, ya cansada y agotada por todo lo que había vivido en una noche, empezando por la broma de Miroku. Después de unos minutos ya cuando casi me encontraba dormida aún con la ropa puesta, suena el timbre, sabía que de seguro se trataba de Sesshomaru y temía abrir la puerta, suena el timbre una vez más y es así cuando me decido ir a ver quien era, en ese momento Sango también se despierta.

-Kagome qué te sucede por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-Decía Sango con un tono de preocupación.

-Si el que toca a la puerta es Sesshomaru de seguro lo entenderás pronto Sango.

Cuando abro la puerta me doy cuenta de que no se trataba de Sesshomaru, en ese mismo momento como si todo hubiera ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, una persona la cual no pude reconocer entra al departamento sólo pude sentir un gemido de Sango, lo cual me indicó que la habían lastimado, no pude reconocer a las personas que tenía en frente sólo sé que recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y que todo a mi alrededor se fue nublando de negro, todo lo que logré ver fueron tres siluetas borrosas pero no las pude reconocer, también logré ver unos ojos los cuáles se me hacían conocidos, pero no eran los mismo estos eran…

**Continuará**

Bueno fin de este primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo no tuvo mucha acción ni nada por el estilo debido a que primero quería que se familiarizaran con el tema diciéndoles cada detalle. Creo que este fic se dividirá en 4 casos, les llamo casos porque se supone que son como policías aunque los identifico más como espías, que bueno ya saben tendrán que buscar pistas, realizar trampas y una serie de cosas más. Cada caso se dividirá en el protagonista de lo que va a suceder, así que bueno todos los personajes tendrán su turno de hablar, imagínense que largo y complicado para mí escribir todo eso, pero bueno recuerden que con paciencia se pueden lograr grandes resultados. Ahora sólo les digo que me digan si les gustó o no, si quieren que lo continúe, etc, en conclusión dejen reviews. Besos y hasta el próximo personaje.

Por cierto me tardo un poco escribiendo porque nunca me pongo de acuerdo con mis ideas es por eso que a quien le haya gustado este primer capítulo por favor tenga paciencia, claro no piensen que voy a tardar tres mes tampoco además YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!!.

Algo que siempre leen en los otros fic pero lo escribo por si acaso, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son sólo propiedad de Rumiko takahashi.

Una cosa más **HAGAMOS UNA HUELGA PARA QUE VUELVAN A PONER INU-YASHA EN CARTOON NETWORK, ESTOY CANSADA QUE HAGAN ESTO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN LO PASEN LOS SABADOS DE TODAS MANERAS ESO NO QUITA NADA NI TAMPOCO RESUELVE. PORFA, SI TANTO LES GUSTA INU-YASHA TRATEN DE COMUNICARSE CON ELLOS MANDANDOLES MENSAJES, ASI SEA POR LA PAGINA, ME IMAGINO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS LES LLEGARA, ES SU DOMINIO NO?. QUIENES ESTEN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO SE LOS AGRADECRE MUCHO.**


End file.
